


Moving In

by Bechloe__17__Forever



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe__17__Forever/pseuds/Bechloe__17__Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girlfriends Beca and Chloe share a beautiful moment while moving into their new apartment in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote! Sorry for any grammar or verb tense mistakes!

"Ugggh..." Beca groaned as she threw herself back to lay flat on the soft carpet of their new apartment.

"Come on Becs! We are making good progress!"

Beca sat up fully intending to give her girlfriend a deadly glare, but was met with a hopeful smile and baby blue puppy dog eyes that always made her heart melt. She could play that game too though. "Chlo we've been moving things in and unpacking boxes all day" she whined, throwing on her best pout and own set of big blue puppy dog eyes. "Can't we at least eat dinner?"

Chloe studied her for a minute before checking her phone and realizing that it was nearly 6:00 pm and they hadn't really eaten much of a lunch. They had been hauling boxes up the stairs and going through them all afternoon. She turned back suprised to see the DJ still holding her adorable pouty face, and after a few more tortuous moments she sighed and Beca smirked knowing that she had won. "You're such a child sometimes you know." She joked and rolled her eyes but Beca was already busy searching her phone for the nearest pizza place that delivered.

They decided to take until break until the pizza arrived. When it did the two were content to sit on the floor and take in their new surroundings while they ate. It wasn't awkward, but after a long period of silence Beca's voice broke through softly "First dinner in our new place..."

"Yeah..." Chloe turned her attention from the empty white walls towards the sound of the shy voice "...our place" she emphasized. She couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face because never in a million years did she think that she would be move to LA to live with Beca Mitchell. Much less Beca Mitchell, her girlfriend.

They finished their meal in a comfortable silence and at some point Beca's hand had made its way into Chloe's, and it made her heart soar as it always did around the tiny DJ.

Much to Beca's disapproval and definitely not without protest, the two quickly got back to work unpacking boxes. Chloe pulled her bluetooth speaker out of the box in front of her and thought that a little music might help lighten Beca's mood, so she hooked up her phone and put her music on shuffle.

Of course Beca loved music, and of course Beca loved Chloe, but sometimes Chloe's music...? She doesn't judge her really, she just doesn't understand how anyone can stand to listen to the same top 20 songs all the pop radio stations play on repeat everyday.

But there they were, listening to the music on Chloe's phone, and 3 out of the 5 songs that had already played were current Top 40 pop hits. The only thing that made it bearable was that she got to listen to the redhead hum and lightly sing along. She watched as her girlfriend, instead of simply walking, seemed to dance around the house putting things where they belonged. She moved so gracefully, red curls swinging along as she moved her body and her hips. Chloe was beautiful, and Beca felt beyond lucky to be with her. She even felt undeserving of her at times, but Chloe was always reassuring when Beca brought that up.

"Beca!" She hadn't realized she was staring and Chloe had been trying to get her attention.

"Huh?...oh...um...I mean...what Chlo?" She stuttered, her cheeks turning red. Chloe was standing with arms folded and she looked slightly irritated. Beca felt guilty. Chloe moved her eyes between Beca's and the box that she was supposed to be unapacking. Beca made an 'o' shape with her mouth trying to figure out what to say or if she should say anything at all. She opted for staying quiet and reaching down to continue her task while Chloe turned and did the same. Or so Beca thought...

She stood to grab another box when she suddenly felt hands wrapping around her waist and a body pressed against her back. Had this been 4 years ago she would have put someone in a hospital bed for doing this to her, but she had grown since then. She had become more comfortable with people and suprises and contact and especially when it came to Chloe. So she let herself relax a little after the initial shock. Then she felt a chin on her shoulder, a head nuzzling into her neck, and then she heard the humming. And the humming turned to the faintest singing that sounded absolutely angelic. All tension was gone as they started to sway back and forth to song.

Chloe loosens her hold on the younger girl and spins her around to face her. Chloe was still lightly singing as she threw her arms around Beca's neck around began to sway them to the music once more. Beca immediately followed, hands moving to her girlfriend's hips. And it was only then that she actually realized what song was playing...

"...say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wiiiildest dreeams aaahh aaahh..."

Chloe sang with a smile on her face. "Come on Beca, I know you know it." She whispered and smirked.

"No. No this is not...I'm not...Taylor Swift Chloe? I'm so done.." Beca tried to pull away but Chloe just held her tighter and started to spin them around. She knew by the playful smirk on Beca's face that even if she wouldn't admit it, she was enjoying this.

Chloe began to sing louder, and moved them all around the room, no longer sticking to the beat of the music, she just wanted to get her girlfriend dancing and having fun after such a long day of strenuous work. Beca stopped trying to pull away. Too captivated by Chloe. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, and the way her entire face seemed to light up. Beca laughed and couldn't try to hide the huge smile on her face then too.

By the time the final chorus came around, badass Beca Mitchell was gone as she sang along, letting herself get lost completely in the moment. She and Chloe always sang beautifully together, harmonizing perfectly even through their laughter. They locked eyes and eventually the music seemed to slow and fade out. They both stopped singing and slowly brought their dancing to a halt.

Neither of them could believe what was happening. They were in LA, together, as a couple, both pursuing their dreams, and both doing it together. Trusting one another. Moving across the country was a big deal, but neither of them were scared. And it was in that moment that they both really understood what moving in meant. It meant the start of their lives in the real world. The start of their lives together.

Sure they were in a new apartment, in a big new city, away from all their friends and family and anyone they really knew, but dancing in the middle of a mess of boxes and half-unpacked belongings was where they wanted to be. In each other's arms. It felt like home.

Chloe let her forehead rest against Beca's and they stayed like that for a what felt like an eternity. Finally Beca tipped her head up to give Chloe a sweet and passionate kiss. She was never good with words, but she needed Chloe to know how she felt. To know how much she felt. They rested their foreheads together once more with soft smiles on their lips.

"I love you Chloe." Beca said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too Beca."


End file.
